World War Titan Begins
by Devlin Dracul
Summary: Just my hopes for Eren's beginning as the "world's villain" at the end of the series. Inspired by many fan theories.


Eren was stomping around the inside of the walls, Warhammer on his shoulder, searching. He then stopped at a specific spot, totally ignoring the Survey Corps trying to attack his hardened body.

'Annie.' Eren then punched through the ground and took the crystalized beauty out. 'I remember what I thought when I fought you. That I would destroy everything. I never said I would do it alone.'

Eren then crushed the crystal in his palm. When he opened it, there she was, laying in his palm. She then began to wake up. She then looked up towards, "Eren?"

"ANNIE," Eren said in his new and deep titan voice. "TRANS...FORM."

She just looked up at him for a bit in confusion before she got up and ran off his hand. Eren then saw the familiar light. When it cleared, there she was, standing tall.

The two stared into the eyes of the other.

"Why," she asked while in Titan Form.

He didn't answer immediately, the two just staring into the other's eyes. "Mar-ley." He saw Annie's eyes widen a bit. "Azu-ma-bito." Eren then looked in a direction, which Annie followed. She then realized they were right in front of the castle. "Even... our...own... govern-ment."

"They... are... all... rotten... to the... core. All evil. They are... all threats... to peace and freedom. I... want to... destroy them... all." Eren then punched a Survey Corps. member out of the air, which Annie found impressive. "Even if... no... ESPECIALLY since... it means... killing humans. They... started all of this. Humans... created Titans. Humans created... these evil governments. Humans caused... this once beautiful world to be ugly. I... want to... burn... this world... to the ground... and rebuild it."

Eren then looked at Annie and extended his hand. "And... I'd like... your help."

"What?"

"This world THEY created... stole so much from you. Help me destroy it... so you can retake... your freedom." Annie looked down at Eren's hand. "Besides... there is someone you want to save... in this world... right?"

Annie's eyes widened, her mind going to her father.

"Help me... destroy... as much... as you can... before saving... whoever they are. After that... you can go where ever... you desire. I'll handle the rest."

Annie was quiet for a bit. "Can I... really trust you?"

"That isn't... for me to answer."

Annie was quiet once more. "You've changed a lot... haven't you?"

"I suppose."

Annie was quite again... before she slowly reached for Eren's hand... and grasped it. "Then... I'll help you... destroy... as much... of this horrible world... as possible... at least until... I get to my father. Still... at least... promise me this." Eren then saw Annie's eyes glow with rage. "Don't you leave ANY trace of Marley behind. Destroy... every... single... trace of it."

"That's a promise... I intend to keep. Now then..."

Annie watched as Eren took a few steps towards the castle and took a stance. He then swung his hammer and completely destroyed the castle. After that was done he turned and walked past Annie. He took a deep breath and roared.

At least, to anyone else, it would have been nothing more than a roar, but Annie could "hear" Eren's voice.

'TITANS WITHIN THE WALLS, AWAKEN! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO REMAIN PRISONERS?! AS NOTHING MORE THAN MERE WALLS TO PROTECT THOSE WHO FORCEFULLY STOLE YOUR FREEDOM?! DO YOU NOT WANT REVENGE?!'

Had anyone been near the walls, they would have heard a creaking sound. It would have been the sound of the Titans' hands gripping into fists.

'TAKE BACK WHAT WAS TAKEN FROM YOU! USE EVERYTHING WITHIN YOU TO BREAK FREE! YOU'RE STRENGTH! YOUR HATRED! YOUR WILL! USE IT TO BREAK FROM YOUR UNJUST BONDAGE!'

The walls then started to crumble, with roaring titans coming out of the falling rubble.

Annie was shocked. "You... can control... the Founding Titan's... power. Did you... eat a... royal?"

"No."

"But I... thought only someone... of the royal blood could-"

"It was a lie. Blood means nothing... to a true titan. In this world... all that matters is strength. The power of will... to do what... must be done. The power to rule. To lead. I rejected... Ymir's memories... and her family's... pacifistic foolishness. Look at the world... their decisions created. At the number of people... of Titans that have suffered... because of... such stupidity. These Titans... are screaming... for revenge... and I will... be their voice. Annie... let's end... this unspoken war... once... and for all. Let's free... this world... from its shackles."

Annie was quiet again. "You'd make... one hell... of a general... or maybe... even... a king."

"I'll go... with a general. I am... leading an army... after all. Now... let's go," Eren said as a Colossal Titan held out its hand, which Eren stepped onto. He held out his hand for Annie to take. "We have... more Titans... to awaken."

Annie took Eren's hand. "I guess... we do," she said.

The two were then lifted onto the shoulder of the Titan, which they both sat on as the Colossal walked alongside its brethren, none of them care about the houses and humans they were stepping on or over.

"EREN," Mikasa cried out as she tried to reach him with her ODM Gear, but she was too far to hit the Titan he was riding, which was getting farther and farther. "EREN!"

"Mikasa, stop," Connie said as he grabbed her arm. "Enough! He made his choice. He's our enemy now."

Connie's blood then ran cold in fear when Mikasa glared at him. "Like hell he is," she said before ripping her arm out of his hand and going after him.

Mikasa used her gear to get as close to the Titan Eren was riding as possible, but it was getting too far. The other Colossal Titans walking around didn't make it any easier for her.

She then saw them. Military Police actually riding away from the Titans. She saw it as an opportunity.

Throwing caution to the wind, Mikasa jumped off the building she was on and kicked one officer off his horse. She wasted no time in giving chase to the Titan Eren was riding on.

Fortunately for her, as huge as the Colossal Titans were, they were slow. Thanks to her fast horse, she was able to maneuver past the Titans to get to her goal.

Mikasa rode her horse to reach the Colossal Titan Eren and Annie was riding. Since the Titan was only walking, she made it to its feet pretty easily. It also helped that it stopped when it reached the next wall.

Mikasa used her ODM Gear to climb the Titan. She was momentarily stunned by Eren's roar. She stopped to watch in awe as more Titans broke out of the wall. She could actually sense their need for war, for revenge.

Getting her priorities back together, she started climbing back up. "EREN!"

Mikasa then landed on Eren's shoulder, the Titan Leader looking right at her.

"Eren, please, stop for a moment!"

Eren looked right at Mikasa, right into her pleading eyes. Mikasa then heard steam and looked at Eren's nape.

There he was, looking right at her. "Are you going to get in my Mikasa?"

"Eren. That isn't why I'm here."

"Then what? Are you going to try and convince me to stop through negotiations? Trying to tell me to stop while I'm ahead?"

"No. I'm... here to help you."

"What?"

"Eren, I don't know if what you are doing is right or wrong. I don't know if your way is the answer. War has always been tricky like that. I just know one thing for sure. No matter what... I... will always be on your side. No matter what."

Eren was quiet for a bit. "You realize what I'm doing, don't you? I'm going to war against the entire world. Marley, Azumabito, and even this so-called Paradise. I plan on fighting and destroying all of it, so it can all begin anew. I am going to be the enemy of the very world itself. This is probably your only chance at stopping me, of preventing a World War. Are you really going to let that chance slip away?"

"Are you asking me if I'm giving up on a chance to kill my family? To kill the one person I have left in this world to care about? If so, I am. Eren... I will NEVER be your enemy. If the world itself tried to kill you..." Mikasa then held up her sword. "Then I'll kill the world."

Eren stared at Mikasa before he looked forward. "Welcome to the war." With that, Eren went back into his body, whose eyes lit up.

Eren then grabbed Mikasa and cupped his hands around her. Mikasa found out why a few seconds later. Even inside the protection of his hands, he had an incredibly powerful roar. Even the roars of the Titans he awakened couldn't compare.

When Eren moved his hand, Mikasa was able to see the newly awaken Titans. She couldn't believe the sight before her. Eren had already awakened enough Titans to form a battalion. What's more, when she looked into their eyes... she could see life. She saw a goal in them.

She saw that these Titans were ready for war, and were prepared to follow Eren into battle.

Eren was truly their leader, their general.

The Titan Eren was riding on then began to move, catching Mikasa's attention. It then did something that shocked her: It began to run.

As it did, Eren cupped his hand over Mikasa again. Eren's mighty roar was heard once more, followed by the sound of stone crumbling. This same pattern repeated many times, too many for Mikasa to count.

When the light of the sun shined on her again, Mikasa saw something that was beyond incredible. Before her was an army of Colossal Titans. It was then that she realized that... they were in the Shingashima District. She then looked up towards Eren, who was looking out towards his new army.

Eren was looking out towards the Titan Army before he raised his hammer and giving a mighty roar. The Titans then roared themselves, shaking the very earth.

Mikasa then watched as the Titan she was riding turned to walk towards the ocean. . . . Towards Marley.

"Hey."

Mikasa looked towards the voice. "Annie?!"

"Why do you sound so surprised," she asked while sticking out of the nape of her Titan. "Did you just now notice me?"

"What are you doing here?!"

"I'll take that as a yes. I swear Eren's all you ever think about. I'm planning on helping him."

"What?"

"In exchange, he's letting me save the only person... the only OTHER person I've ever cared about. I'm going to be a part of his little war."

"You're... on his side?"

"Yeah. I know it's stupid to ask why you're on his side. It's always been painfully obvious about how you feel about him. Still..." Annie looked right into Mikasa's eyes. "You can still get away. You can still avoid being a part of our war. Look."

Mikasa looked to see Survey Corps. Members riding towards the Titan army. She could see Armin, Connie, and Jean at the front lines, all of them with terrified looks on their faces.

"You can still jump off this titan and join them. Hell, this is probably your best chance to stop me and Eren. Sure, you're be unleashing an army of Colossal Titans across the island, but you'll be stopping a literal world war."

"But I'd be betraying Eren."

Annie looked back at Mikasa. "Is that such a bad thing? You'd only be betraying one man. If you side with us, you'll be betraying your entire Corps, as well as three of your best friends. Can you really live with that? The burden and guilt of throwing away your comrades for one man?"

Mikasa's eyes were covered by her hair. She was quiet for a bit. Then, she looked at Annie with dark eyes. The eyes that Annie was all too familiar with because she has the same eyes. The eyes of a warrior.

"Easily. I will always be on Eren's side. I'll do whatever it takes to keep him safe, even betrayal. If the world will become my enemy, then so be it."

Annie looked right into Mikasa's eyes... before she smirked. "Like the captain said... welcome to the war." Annie then went back into her titan body, now getting more comfortable on the Colossal Titan's shoulder.

Mikasa looked at Annie before looking down at her gear. She saw that she was fully stopped with blades. She then looked forward to seeing that the army had already reached the ocean. She knew it wouldn't take long for the army to reach Marley.

It was only a matter of time... before the war that shapes the world forever truly begins.

 **A/N: Okay, I'm going to be totally honest. I'm not afraid to admit it... I was totally unqualified to make this. I'm more of an anime-only fan. I've read the manga, but only parts of it. I just read the** **latest chapter, so I don't know nearly enough about the lore to make a fanfic. I just heard plenty of theories believing that Eren would become the final villain at the end of the series, and fell in love with the idea. Though, like I said, I'm not totally up to date. There are plenty of OOC moments in this fic, I'm betting.**

 **Still, I have an advantage: All of you.**

 **That's right, I'm giving the true fans permission to remake this. You can fix it to where it could be straight out of the canon storyline, or make it into your own wishful ending. Hell, if you want to, you can continue this story if you see potential in it.**

 **Just one thing: let me know when you upload the first or remade chapter.**

 **If any of you are familiar with my work, then you'll know that I LOVE alternate takes on it. So, if you want to remake this chapter, you have my blessings to do so. After all, I'm sure one of you reading this is a truly die-hard Attack On Titan purest fan who found all kinds of errors in this and have the talent necessary to fix it.**

 **So, please, do it. I want to read it. Until then.**


End file.
